


Allergies

by 21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Allergies, Angst, M/M, Nico Di Angelo Allergies, Teen Angst, Whump, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05/pseuds/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is deathly allergic to cats. What happens when he gets locked in a room with cats and one Will Solace, Nico's crush...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 8





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Disclaimer: Everything in this fic belongs to Rick Riordan, (except the storyline of course)  
> I got this au idea from @dailyau  
> go follow them on Tumblr... I change the prompt a bit but here it is  
> We’re both hiding from a party together and petting a dog/cat and you’re pretty cool
> 
> Also apparently they throw parties when they're not saving the world at chb.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Nico Di Angelo would not call himself confident. In fact, he would say that he is quite socially anxious. That is how he ended up locked in the bathroom at the biggest party of the year.  
Knocking on the door broke him out of his haze.  
"Nico. Nico are you in there?"  
It was Will, and Nico couldn't help but answer.  
"Yes, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just-just let me in please."

Nico opened the door, to see Will standing there an orange, tabby cat in his arms.  
He quickly shut the door behind himself.  
"Thanks, Neeks, there was just too many people out there."  
Nico only nodded in response, for two reasons.  
Firstly because he could relate, but secondly and possibly, more importantly, he was allergic to cats; and was well, he was having some difficulty breathing.  
Which he tried (and failed) to hide from Will.  
"Nico? Nico! What's wrong." Will was shouting in Nico's face.  
"Cats." He responding pointing at the cat which had now jumped from Will's hands, to sit on Nico's feet.  
Will realized not a moment too late what was wrong.  
he went to open the door but it was locked.  
Will was starting to panic. Banging on the door seemed like a good option, so that's exactly what he did.  
Meanwhile, Nico was finding it more and more difficult to breathe.  
Thank the gods for the Stoll brothers.  
They opened the doors to find Nico and Will.  
The former ran to find his epi-pen, while the latter thanked the brothers quickly, and followed him.

The cat sat on the brother's feet for the rest of the night. And Will made sure Nico was alright, in his own special way...


End file.
